Through The Looking Glass
by CriminalOutsider'sGirl14
Summary: Linda Marie Williams thinks she has everything figured out, until the hot-headed new kid, Darrel Curtis, comes to town and rocks her world. A coming-of-age story about the girl we never got to know in The Outsiders. Features excerpts from her journal.
1. Chapter 1

**Through The Looking Glass**

 **Disclaimer: No, silly, I never have nor will I ever own The Outsiders. S.E. Hinton owns The Outsiders. *sighs* :( I simply borrow them for my own creative enjoyment purposes.**

 _ **Summary:** Linda Marie Williams thinks she has everything figured out, until the hot-headed new kid, Darrel Curtis, comes to town and rocks her world. A coming-of-age story about the girl we never got to know in The Outsiders. Features excerpts from her journal._

 **Friday, January 1, 1943**

The day is the first of January, which makes it exactly one week since my father gifted me this journal, an enjoyable gift for someone who loves to write as much as I do.

Contained in this leather-bound notebook is enough pages to last me years, and I plan to write in it as much as I can. Even as Micheal tries to interrupt me to play with him, or Robert calls me names about having a "diary" which according to him is something only girls do. Which works, because I am a girl.

I guess it would be appropriate to start off with a bit about myself. I'm sixteen, almost seventeen, and I'm in the eleventh grade. My best friend's name is Claire Blake. She's the outgoing one, while I'm more reserved and studious. She's always begging me to accompany me to parties with her, although I usually decline. Parties aren't my thing.

In terms of family, I have to brothers. The youngest is Micheal, who just turned nine, and I have an older brother named Robert, who is in the twelfth grade. He just turned eighteen, so he's an adult now. But he doesn't act like it most of the time, which gets on my nerves, but I love him anyway. He's pretty protective, and smart like Dad. The five of us live in a town right outside of Austin, Texas, and have all our lives. I couldn't imagine living anywhere else.

I have to go, I'll write more once I get some more time. Dad is calling me to start making supper.

 **Tuesday, January 5, 1943**

I can already tell this is going to be a very eventful semester, and it's only the first day.

It all started off in second hour Chemistry. As I took my seat, in walked a muscular, unfamiliar guy in slacks and a plaid shirt. I found out later that his name is Darrel Curtis, it's his first day, and he's my new lab partner.

I'm not too sure how to feel about him. He's from some little town back in Oklahoma, and even though he's a few states over now in southern Texas, he acts like he owns the place. He has a loud mouth and doesn't seem to care too much about school, but he's nice enough to me, so I can tolerate him. I have to, being that I'm stuck sitting next to him for the rest of the year. Despite all this, at least he has better manners than half the males in my class.

"My name's Darrel Curtis, ma'am," he said politely, sticking his hand out for me to shake. Smiling, I took it as he sat down in the seat next to me.

"Looks like you have the honors of bein' partners with me," Darrel joked, giving me a wink. I rolled my eyes as the teacher began talking, but I kept stealing glances at him as he began spitting spit balls at the guy in front of us. His name's Joseph Sheldon, and although he's a class-A jerk, Darrel didn't need to be throwing spit balls. He's seventeen for crying out loud! He's going to graduate in a few months. I kept my mouth shut, however, until Mrs. Ledman yelled at him and threatened to give him the ruler. With a carefree grin, he apologized, but he sounded more fake and sarcastic than anything. When she turned her back he gave her a joking salute.

I found at later that he's a year older than me, and due to his lack of interest in school, he's in a lower level science class. Which, as Mrs. Ledman pointed out to me right before I left class, is why he's my partner. But when I had more free time, before Mom got sick, I used to tutor, so it wasn't a big deal to me. Hopefully it wouldn't be to him, either. I didn't need him mad at me for the next five months.

 **A/n: Hey, guys! No, I'm not abandoning my other story, but I did want to start this one. Fair warning: a few mentions of mental illness will be included. More to foment soon, and hopefully longer chapters, so I hope you guys enjoyed!**

 **Stay Gold,**

 **~ Alee XxX**


	2. Chapter 2

**Through The Looking Glass**

 **Disclaimer: No, silly, I never have nor will I ever own The Outsiders. S.E. Hinton owns The Outsiders. *sighs* :( I simply borrow them for my own creative enjoyment purposes.**

Summary: Linda Marie Williams thinks she has everything figured out, until the hot-headed new kid, Darrel Curtis, comes to town and rocks her world. A coming-of-age story about the girl we never got to know in The Outsiders. Features excerpts from her journal.

 ** _HappierThanMost: Thank you! I'm super excited to do a little romance because I don't do it very often. As I started writing him and read back on what I wrote, i definitely agree with you. He does sound a lot like Soda! You'll find out what's wrong soon enough. Thank you so much for your sweet review! I'm glad you enjoyed. :)_**

 ** _Outsiders-stories-forever: I totally will. I'm happy that you liked it. :)_**

 ** _Lulusgardenfli: Thank you! I was seriously worried a diary would be too cheesy, and people would hate it, so I'm glad that you think it's a nice touch. I think Robert is going to be my favorite character (besides Darrel of course). And I didn't realize how he acts like Darry, but he does! I always pictured the Curtis parents as Darrel being like Soda, and Linda being like Ponyboy. Linda is warm and motherly, and Darrel is funny and full of playful energy. Oh my goodness, it's been forever since I've reminded myself what Darry's birthday is, and I thought it was a different day in January. That is so funny, I had literally no idea. I only picked it because my school normally starts second semester on a Tuesday, and that was the adequate Tuesday in 1943. What a coincident! Anyway, thank you so much for your review! I hope you keep enjoying. :)_**

 ** _Grayturtle: Thank you so much! I've always imagined Linda, even young, as being warm and motherly, and Darrel being as more of a wild card (like his middle son), but still a good guy of course. I'm happy you liked it. :) I hope you keep enjoying as well._**

 **Wednesday, January 6, 1943**

Mom's been sick for a while.

Except for a few fuzzy memories, every memory I have of her has been while she has been sick. Her illness started after she had Micheal. She started staying in her room more, and being more snappy. But then she got pregnant again when Micheal was almost a year and a half, and was so happy. We thought it was her turning point.

But a few months in, she found out that she had had a miscarriage with her baby, and she stopped coming out of her room. Stopped making dinner. Stopped coming to any after school activities. The mom I knew was gone. Even to this day, she's still a ghost of her former self. The few memories I have of her before I turned nine, she was outgoing and bubbly. She loved to cook, and was always on the move. Now, it was lucky if I saw her once a month. She sometimes leaves her room, late at night, and would just sit on the couch and stare at the TV, her once warm and loving eyes were instead blank and void of any emotion.

At first, we thought she would get better. Dad said all she needed was some time. But then my ninth birthday came around, three months after her miscarriage, and she never emerged from her bedroom. Not once, the entire day.

"Please, Patricia, come out," I could hear my dad beg. "It's Linda's birthday."

But she never did. Looking back on it, i don't think she was ready to face her family, but as a nine year old I was hurt and abandoned. I remembered crying myself to sleep that night, even as my dad tried to comfort me.

" _Just give her some time, she'll get better eventually."_

But it's been almost eight year and she still hasn't gotten better. The rest of us have moved on, and learned how to live with the ghost among us.

 **Tuesday, January 12, 1943**

It's been too long since I've written, I know. But our school seems to love to pack every homework assignment and test into the second semester. So things have been a bit crazy, lately.

And to top it all off, today is the only day I'll have for another probably four or five days to write, because tomorrow, Darrel and I have to start our chemistry project.

I'm not looking forward to this "partner activity" at all.

I thought that after I was moved seats from sitting next to Sheldon this semester, that maybe, for once I would have a partner that actually did equal work, but instead I'm stuck working with the class clown. Since the first day of school, Darrel's attention has only decreased, and his volume hasn't lowered one bit. I highly doubt he will be an adequate partner, as we try to decipher complex equations together in class, but I can only hope once we work one on one he will be more focused. I'll tell you how it turns out next time I get a chance to write. So long for now.

 **Stay Gold,**

 **~ Alee XxX**


	3. Chapter 3

**Through The Looking Glass**

 **Disclaimer: No, silly, I never have nor will I ever own The Outsiders. S.E. Hinton owns The Outsiders. *sighs* :( I simply borrow them for my own creative enjoyment purposes.**

 **Summary: Linda Marie Williams thinks she has everything figured out, until the hot-headed new kid, Darrel Curtis, comes to town and rocks her world. A coming-of-age story about the girl we never got to know in The Outsiders. Features excerpts from her journal.**

 **HappierThanMost: Exactly what I was thinking! Ha ha, yes, a romance is about to bloom! Thank you so much! Your reviews are, as always, very much appreciate. ;)**

 **Outsiders-stories-forever: Poor Linda indeed! Thank you for reviewing. :)**

 **Lulusgardenfli: I know, poor family! It's also hard for Robert, being in the same boat with the memories. Plus I imagine him as being close with his mother at one point. That is true, Linda is lost in a sea of Testosterone. I like how you pointed that out, she is a survivor! Thank you so much for your lovely review. :) It is very much appreciated.**

 **SunnyDreams (Guest): No, you are correct! Joseph Sheldon, as in Bob Sheldon's dad. Sorry, I had her calling him by his last name instead of first name. And that's okay you forgot to review earlier. I don't think Darrel or Soda would be themselves if they focused all the time lol. Thank you so much for your review!**

 **Grayturtle: Awww, thank you! I wanted to make sure I depicted it respectfully from Linda's POV, so I'm glad you liked it! Thank you again so much!**

 **Saturday, January 16, 1943**

Well, I have to admit, I may have misjudged Darrel Curtis.

No, what changed my mind wasn't his endless jokes, or the fact that when information is explained to him one on one, he's actually quite smart. It was what happened when he caught Joseph Sheldon making fun of Alice Dermody, one of the slow girls that went to special classes in our school.

I was just outside of school, behind the brick building I always stood by to smoke when I saw Joseph, his hands holding Alice against the wall, his mouth spitting venomous words at her. Words I refuse to write down. Just a few seconds after I saw them, I caught sight of Darrel pushing through the bloodthirsty crowd that had formed to watch.

He grabbed Joseph by the collar and smashed his forehead into the brick building with a level of anger I had never seen in him before. But Joseph was a good fighter, and he recovered with a hard blow to Darrel's jaw. After a few more blows from Darrel, Joseph was weakening.

"How about you pick on someone your own size, huh, you f-ing coward," Darrel seethed. With a look of disgust he shoved Joseph into the same wall he had pushed Alice into.

Shocked, I reached out and grabbed Darrel's arm as he attempted to shove past me to leave. With a deep, calming sigh he turned to face me, his face beginning to loose the anger it held a few moments back.

"Not many people would have done that," I found myself saying, but it was true. You don't stick up for the outsiders unless you want to be one yourself. And I figured that Darrel, already being the new kid, didn't need another reason to stick out or to be an outcast.

"Well, I'm not most people," Darrel snapped, but then his voice softened as he realized what he had said.

"My sister was like her. My parents sent her away right before her eight birthday," he explained.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered, unable to find anymore intelligible words.

"It's not right," he said, his voice full of conviction, but I wasn't sure who he was talking to anymore, "the way they treat people. It's not their fault. My sister... she never hurt anyone. And they just sent her away like she was nothing."

As many problems as my family had, I couldn't imagine my mom or dad sending any of their children away, no matter what. But I knew the attitude towards people like Alice, and I wondered if my parents actually would if I or one of my brothers were like her.

"You're right, it's not," I agreed sadly, watching as who I assumed was Alice's mother attempted to calm her down.

It wasn't right at all.

 **Monday, January 18, 1943**

Let today be marked as the saddest day I've had in years.

For this to make any sense, I'll have to start at the beginning, at dinner, where things started to fall apart.

"Dinner's ready, guys," I called out, veering out of Michael's way as he darted into the kitchen. Apparently, the extra three seconds to step around the person who was carrying a glass of milk was too much time to ask for.

As I set my cup down at my spot, I noticed that Robert hadn't arrived yet. I figured he might have not heard me, his nose stuck in a book or whatever in his room, so I left the kitchen in search of him. His door was ajar so I pushed it open, and found him sitting in his bed, a worried expression on his face.

"Robert? Are you okay?" I asked, worried. As the light hit his face, I realized he looked much paler than normal. Something was definitely wrong.

"What? Oh, yeah, I'm fine," Robert responded.

I asked him if he was okay again, if he was sure, and he just offhandedly mumbled something studying for some big exam, which didn't make sense. Robert was averagely smart, and despite being a high B average student, he barely worried about his grades or bothered to study more than ten or so minutes outside of school. But I let it go. Robert would tell me eventually, he always did when something bothered him.

The next fifteen or so minutes passed uneventfully. Things were normal; we made family small talk, ate, and Micheal told us some joke about a frog he had learned in school today. Things were just fine.

How I wished that they stayed that way.

Just as I started picking up my plate to set it in the sink, Robert stopped me.

"Linda, can you wait a second? I have an announcement to make that I want you to hear."

"Sure," I responded, but an unsettling feeling settled into the pit of my stomach.

"Dad?" Robert said to make sure he had his father's attention, his voice sounding unsure. Dad gave a nod as Robert continued.

"I've been thinking long and hard about this. I'm eighteen now, and it's my duty as an American. Why should everyone else fight for me while I sit here, safe. This morning... I-I skipped school and went and got my physical. I enlisted, Dad. And they said I'm fit for duty. I ship out January thirtieth."

Everything in me stopped cold. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. This couldn't be real. Not my brother. I couldn't loose him.

I looked over at my dad, silently begging him to stop this, but he was just nodding with a shell-shocked expression.

"What about school?"

"I can get my GED when I get back."

"Are-Are you sure this is what you want?"

"I'm sure, Dad," Robert assured him, and I hated how sure he sounded.

"Then," Dad sighed, "I guess I can't stop you. This is your decision. You're an adult now."

Dad! I wanted to scream. I wanted him to make Robert stay, to keep him safe. But I knew my dad wouldn't. Everything Robert said was right, he was legal to be a soldier.

I just didn't want him to get hurt, or worse. I couldn't bear to lose him, he was the only one who kept me sane in this house, as I tried to take over my mother's missing place and all the responsibilities of it. He was the one I could count on. Why would he leave?

I didn't want to see my brother leave. But whether or not I liked it, I would be seeing him off to a dangerous war in less than two weeks.

 **Stay Gold,**

 **~ Alee XxX**


	4. Chapter 4

**Through The Looking Glass**

 **Disclaimer: No, silly, I never have nor will I ever own The Outsiders. S.E. Hinton owns The Outsiders. *sighs* :( I simply borrow them for my own creative enjoyment purposes.**

Summary: _Linda Marie Williams thinks she has everything figured out, until the hot-headed new kid, Darrel Curtis, comes to town and rocks her world. A coming-of-age story about the girl we never got to know in The Outsiders. Features excerpts from her journal._

 **HappierThanMost: Yup! I imagine the Sheldon's as being a long line of big ole jerk-faces. And thank you! I was super excited as I was writing, realizing I could call Darrel an outsider lol. I literally imagine Darrel and Linda as having siblings, but in The Outsiders they don't have any live family, so this was my way of beginning to turn their families into canon. Thank you SO much! It seriously means so much how much you've been enjoying. This has been one of my favorite stories to write so far I think. :)**

 **7Greasers: Thank you so much! :) Glad you liked!**

 **Thursday, January 21, 1943**

"You know what you need?" Darrel demanded only ten minutes into our science class, his face lit up into what I could only describe as a puppy-like excitement. Actually, a Labrador puppy was probably the best way to describe Darrel: sometimes obnoxious, but you had to forgive him because he had charm, he was sweet, loyal, and always very excitable. The similarities were uncanny.

"What?" I responded, my voice void of emotion. Darrel has seen right through my act all week, I had been wallowing in depression and worry since Monday night, and even my homework grades were beginning to show it.

"A party. There's a party this weekend on Lincoln Drive, and you should come with me."

I set my pen down and gave him a hard stare. He was just like Claire, I thought bitterly, always trying to get me to party.

"No," I responded.

"But come on," Darrel pleaded, "its my birthday this weekend. Are you really gonna deny me company on my _birthday_?"

I rolled my eyes again. "You're impossible."

"So your coming?" His face lit up again.

"One hour," I agreed curtly. "That's all you get. One measly hour, one happy birthday wish, and then I am done. Got it?"

"Yes, ma'am," Darrel fake saluted me as the bell rang, causing me to groan. I hadn't finished my assignment yet!

 **Sunday, January 24, 1944**

I'm writing this today, because if I don't I'll die of boredom, being locked up here in my room, even though my head is pounding as my eyes try to focus on the words I'm writing. I'll have to make this short, but I have a story to write.

One hour was all I promised. But twenty minutes in, and four offers for beer, I gave in and took one. Within the next five minutes not only did I hold the beer, I also started drinking it. And drinking it.

Darrel was in a high mood when I found him, his energy infectious. It was obvious he had already had a beer, but since he had driven himself he promised he would watch how much he drank. And I figured he had experience with this, he knew when to stop.

"Having fun yet?" He asked me, a wide grin spread across his face. Instead of answering, I just held up my beer and took a long drink.

"Didn't think I would ever see the day," he joked, grabbing his heart and pretending to tear up.

"Whatever."

I had to admit, I was having fun. The music was loud, but good, and for the first time that week I wasn't living on my brother's clock: ten days until January 30, nine days, eight, and so on. Yesterday would have been a week, but after another beer I couldn't remember the date. The drinks just kept coming, and as irresponsible as it was, I was having too much fun to realize the room was beginning to spin.

"Darrel?" I finally gasped, as my stomach began to revolt. "I think I'm gonna be sick."

He nodded, quickly just into action and ushering me into a bathroom that somehow appeared. The minute he pulled up the seat cover my stomach contents came rushing back up, most of it being beer. I could feel someone holding my hair back, but I was too out of it to realize who it was. Looking back now, I knew it was Darrel, because he was the one who led me back to my car after I finished puking.

The ride was hazy. Next thing I knew, I was standing at my front door and I could hear Darrel explaining on my behalf, but I was too out of it to understand most of what he was saying. I could, however, hear the anger in Dad's voice, and I knew, even in my drunken state, that I was in big trouble.

Darrel was suddenly gone, and my dad was holding me tightly by my arm, leading me to my room. I flopped onto my bed and passed out, until this morning.

Dad waited until I was out of bed and had medicine in my system to start my punishment, and for that I'm thankful. He was so mad he almost took away my journal, but instead he settled on three weeks of grounding, starting today. I was for sure he was going to tan me, so in my opinion, I got off easy without one. Which leaves me stunning here with only two thoughts:

1\. I don't know how I'm going to survive three weeks of only going to school and church. I just might die of boredom.

2\. This is why I don't go to parties, Darrel Curtis.

 **Stay Gold,**

 **~ Alee XxX**


	5. Chapter 5

**Through The Looking Glass**

 **Disclaimer: No, silly, I never have nor will I ever own The Outsiders. S.E. Hinton owns The Outsiders. *sighs* :( I simply borrow them for my own creative enjoyment purposes.**

Summary: _Linda Marie Williams thinks she has everything figured out, until the hot-headed new kid, Darrel Curtis, comes to town and rocks her world. A coming-of-age story about the girl we never got to know in The Outsiders. Features excerpts from her journal._

 **HappierThanMost: She did need it! I'm sure her dad doesn't now lol. But Darrel is a sweetheart. You just gotta love him. I love it when you point out specific things, it always makes me super happy. Thank you so much for reviewing!**

 **Lulusgardenfli: Aww, thank you, that means a lot. It was one of my favorites, too. And when you said you love my Linda, I literally started grinning. Thank you SO much for your review. :)**

 **SunnyDreams (Guest): You are totally fine! And I love that you wrote both reviews in one, it totally works. Exactly! It could have been. One of my best friends is autistic and I always go crazy when someone picks on her. Ha ha, yes go Darrel! Sticking up for others. The way I picture Darrel is completely like a little excited puppy lol. I find it sweet too when guys do that. And please don't apologize, I LOVE long reviews. Thank you so much!**

 **Saturday, January 30, 1943**

I refuse to write down the specific events of today. I know I will, but I don't want to remember this day. It was the day Robert left us. In a few weeks, after he completes basic training, he'll be across the world with a gun in his eighteen year old hands.

I can't imagine this house with just Micheal and I, plus our parents. It's always been Robert and I. With such a big age difference between Micheal and I, we were never too close. Especially with Mom, I had always been more of a mother to Micheal than a sister. But Robert and I were best friends.

And now he's gone.

I'll write more once I have something happy to write, I don't have the energy to write right now.

 **Wednesday, February 10, 1943**

It's been a while since I've written, but I've finally had the inspiration. Something weird happened today, and I can't even begin to wrap my head around it. So maybe writing it down will help.

It took me completely by surprise. Darrel offered to save me from the horrors of the bus since I'm grounded from my car, and I've normally been hitching rides from Claire since the party, but she went home early Monday with the flu. So Monday I begged for a ride, and Darrel agreed to drive me home for the rest of the week since Claire told me over the phone yesterday night that she would be out all week.

After my eighth hour English class, Darrel's been meeting me by his truck in the school parking lot with a cigarette between his lips. He smokes more than anyone I know, and after class every day he has to smoke. I don't know what he would do if he ran out of smokes during school and couldn't get a replacement. I'm pretty sure he would die; I've actually considered stealing his pack just to see his reaction, but I haven't yet. Maybe I will sometime.

Anyway, things were totally normal until I got in and shut the door. He suddenly turned down the radio and turned to face me. He was smiling, but his pale blue eyes were serious.

"Linda, will you go out with me?"

I was shocked, barely able to form words. "W-What?" I sputtered, but Darrel was on a roll.

"Look, I'm a dive in head first kind of guy. And I know how I feel: I like you, Linda. You're different than any of the girls back home, and I would love to date you."

"I don't know," I said honestly. The whole thing was completely throwing me off. But he just gave me a soft smile.

"How about we just go out for shakes Friday night. Nothing too serious, just hang out. Could you at least think about it?"

I nodded, my mind beginning to work again. "That sounds okay," I agreed, breathless. "It sounds like fun, actually."

"Alright. I'll pick you up at seven, that work?"

"Sure. I'll see you then."

It's been hours and I still haven't wrapped my mind around it. Do I actually like Darrel Curtis? And the thought both confuses me and gives me butterflies.

At least Friday won't be too much pressure. I'll tell you more about how it goes later. I seriously need to stop obsessing and start on my Trigonometry assignment. Maybe sine and tangent will make my love life suddenly make sense.

 **Stay Gold,**

 **~ Alee XxX**


End file.
